Chapter 3 How you like me now
by sammycamm12
Summary: Amy had become a soul reaper just like her brother David, plus what is Azien is up to in Hundo Mudo


Chapter 3 How you like me now!

"No way I can't believe this; you look totally different from me David Said."

"I know you had fun the last time David, this is my turn to prove I can fight Amy said."

"Who is that Ichigo Asked?"

"I don't know but this sprit pressure is so strong Rukia Said."

"Hey look is that David over there sit close at the wall orhime said."

The hollow is roar, *yawns* don't make me bored ok hollow Amy Said."

Hollow run straight to Amy, WATCH OUT AMY! Ichigo and the other is beside David, David look at them.

(The land of fire and ice I called upon roar Ice Flame dragon) the hollow was destroyed. WOW! Amy is amazing Uryuu say, I never seen an banki like that before, rukia told Ichigo me neither Ichigo response back to here. I going to start heal you ok, Orihime said. Ok Orihime David told her. Amy walk up to Ichigo and the other, will how do you like me now, this is so awesome power I had thank Ichigo Amy Said." No problem now you and David both soul reaper we are already to Fight Ichigo Said." Yeah Rukia node, Amy hug Ichigo yes we are I'm so happy I can fight alone side with you and David Amy Said. Rukia and Orhime had a jealous look on their face, Orhime I done now, she said Thank Orhime I own you one David Said, Smile at her, Orhime blush. You welcome David Orhime look at him. We better go back to urahara shop for awhile again Uryuu said. Yeah we better Rukia agree, So they flashstep back to urahara shop.

You guys back again Kisuke said. Yes we are here the two people I tell you about David and Amy ichigo Said. Yoruichi was stared at them for awhile didn't stay nothing much. So how you feel being a soul reaper Kisuke asked? It felt awesome David said happy, it ok with me Amy Respond. Now listen don't used your giga in front of anyone or a soul reaper, this is not a game this is a serious battle, if you can't take the heat I guess you stay out of the kitchen. We going against azien and his Espada we got the soul society that helps us with the fight Kisuske Said. Ok I understand me and Amy is going to take this battle serious no matter what David Said. That good so I suggest you both take a nap, and wake up get ready for school Ichigo Said. Ha! Don't worry we will we see you guys later Amy Said."

"So they left Kisuke house walk home took a shower went to bed. The next day and morning Amy fix breakfast for him and herself, David got up so fast, he slid way in the kitchen sit down, at the table ate his breakfast went to the bathroom brush his teeth and everything. He ask Amy why she not get ready for school, She told him it the weekend. He didn't know so he sit down in the living room watch TV hear a knock on the door he got up to see who it was, ichigo and the other stop by so they can hang out and chat Orihime and Rukia went were Amy was talk to her, awhile Chad, Renji, Uryuu, and Ichigo talk to David. So this you and Amy house you stay in Renji Asked?" yeah it is David Respond back it so big inside and the outside, do you had to pay anyone Uryuu Asked?" No we own this house David Said. What you guys doing here anyway David asked?" We were bored so we through we come by here to see what u." So Amy who your crush is, I don't had a crush rukia Amy said." What about you Orhime, me…I... Orhime you blush, who is you like rukia Asked? Is it Ichigo or David, orhime I like your brother David orhime said?" I see that cool Amy said. Yep it is we better go sit with them rukia said." Ok then"  
"So they walk inside the living room sit with the boys watch a movie and some popcorn."

In Hundo Mudo

"Had you found out anything new ulquiorra Aizen asked?" There seem to be a lot of sprit pressure at Karaura town Ulquiorra said." Oh! I see how is Ashley she doing ok, she ok soon she going to help us to destroyed everything in Karaura town and Soul Society so we can rule it ourselves as if she never going to help us, I don't plan to think she will Grimmjow Said. She had to if she doesn't she had to die then ulquiorra said. Now, now I'm not planning on kill her yet I going to send her in the world of the living to get out some information what going on, if I want to kill her I do it right now but I not azien Said."


End file.
